


Usually Hanging Out with Peter Pan

by sweaterpawlyssa



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluffy, M/M, Muke - Freeform, luke is peter pan, luke wants to help, michael is a lost boy, michael is sad, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawlyssa/pseuds/sweaterpawlyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Lost Boy by Ruth B. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke Hemmings, going by Peter Pan at night time discovers a boy, Michael Clifford, around his age who's in need of a friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Minor Depictions of Depression may be involved, I have never written a very serious one shot, so I'm not very sure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually Hanging Out with Peter Pan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really confident about this one, please give me feedback.

You could say that Michael was alone; every friend that he had ever grown accustomed to, would give up on him as soon as he got used to their company and family was out of the question.   
Michael had always been an outsider, from the tips of his dyed hair to the toes on his feet, he was different and everyone was scared of different. That was okay, up until recently, he was okay with being alone. Something about being nineteen and not having a single friend - a single person he could go to with the unexplained sadness, made him even more sad. 

Luke, or Peter Pan, as most young boys and girls would call him, was a completely different story. Dimples always prominent in his permanently pink cheeks, bright blue eyes always becoming bluer when he found a new lost boy or lost girl. Luke doesn't remember how he became Peter Pan, or why, but he's glad he does. His occupation made him happy because he made other people happy. 

After a particularly long day at school, Michael collapsed onto his soft bed as a deep sigh left his lips. That achy feeling in his stomach never left, you know the feeling? The alone feeling, the feeling of unimportance, that feeling. It seemed permanent.   
The thoughts of always being alone flooded Michael's troubled mind as his eyes shut slowly and his breathing soon became labored; sitting up in his bed, tears burned behind his closed eyelids as he tugged his legs to his chest. Soon enough, the tears fell down his pale cheeks and a sob emitted from his lips. He was so alone, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He just wanted a friend, a friend who cared and wouldn't give up on him. It wasn't like he wanted to be this way, so sad, all the time because he didn't and he tried to be okay! He really did, but how was he supposed to get better without any support?   
The red haired boy pulled his legs closer to his chest, shaking his head a bit after burying his face in the space between his knees. His head quickly popped up when he heard a loud thud in the direction of his window, his eyebrows furrowing when a shadow was laying on his floor. There was literally a shadow on his bedroom floor, and his heart started to bang in his chest because he had watched so many scary movies, but this isn't the way that he wanted to go. 

The shadow turned into a person.. a very attractive person at that, only clad in bright green with eyes of bright blue. Michael was actually kind of stunned, his bottom lip still subtly trembling with the sad burn in the back of his throat. "Wh- who are you?" Michael spoke quietly, his eyebrows furrowing again because he was sure that he knew this beautiful stranger, everything seemed too familiar. "And, why do you look so familiar? Why are you in my home.." Michael trailed off as the figure stood from his spot on the floor because though, he had been Peter Pan for a long time, he still was not very graceful with climbing into people's windows. "Well, Michael, Mikey, can I call you Mikey? I'm gonna call you Mikey. Peter Pan or Luke - that's what they call me and I'm about to make a promise that you'll never be lonely again, of course only if you want me to.." The blue eyed boy chirped, hands setting on his hips and a sincere smile on his lips. Michael listened to the boy's introduction intently before standing from his bed. "I don't believe you, Peter Pan isn't real." He sniffled, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes as he spoke stubbornly. Luke's smile only widened a bit, taking a step closer to Michael. "They warned me that you would be a bit stubborn. How can I prove my Peter Pan'ness to you, Mikey." Michael huffed softly, crossing his arms over his chest while his bottom lip prodded out in an adorable pout. "Can you fly? Do you have a magical fairy with you? Do you know where Neverland is?" Luke only nodded to every question as his feet slowly lifted from the ground, now hovering over the carpeted floor. "Well, I can fly. I don't have a fairy, fairies aren't real and yes, I know where Neverland is and my plan is to take you there, so you're not sad anymore because nobody deserves to be sad." Michael's head instantly dropped with a small nod, pursing his lips to the side. "I'm gonna be your friend, Michael." Luke's voice softened as he said the older boy's name, extending his arm to place two fingers under Michael's chin, gently tapping the scruffy skin. "And, I promise that from this day until the day that you move onto another place, you'll never be alone again. Would you like to talk a little bit?" Luke kept his tone soft, but sincere, a gentle smile breaking out on his face when Michael nodded softly. "Well, then let's sit down and talk." 

And they talked, all night long and Luke made Michael smile. Luke made a mental note to do that more often because Michael's smile was beautiful, just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I decided if this gets good feedback, then I might write an actual fan fiction based on this.


End file.
